


Emptiness and Regret

by The_AntPhony



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AntPhony/pseuds/The_AntPhony
Summary: He didn't mean to go so far.He didn't mean to kill his only friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Emptiness and Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! This is my first fic, its a small bite sized one that i wrote impulsively, hope yall like it! I mighhht do more of dsmp cuz i got the brainrot but idk

He finally did it.

He went too far, and now the grass of the plains was stained with blood.

He hadn't realized- he didn't mean to! 

He didn't want for it to end like this-

He let his rage slip and look at what he's done. He's broken his ~~toy~~ friend.

He hadn't meant to, really, he was just trying to teach him a lesson! He tried to run away, take the chance while he had showed him KINDNESS, giving him his trident to play around with, to give him a little gift because he had seemed a bit down.

But now the only thing he felt was emptiness.

Emptiness and regret.

As he stared at the mangled body below him, he felt his breath cut short, he had murdered his friend.

His own trident was stuck in the flesh of his now dead friend.

As water fell from the sky and from his soaked clothes, he felt his covered face become wet.

The only thing he could do now was hide, because End knows what the others will do when they find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you see any writing mistakes please point em out and ill fix em!


End file.
